The Looking Glass
by Ella Anders
Summary: There was only one way for Bloom to free Daphne, to take her place herself and forfeit her own life. Daphne has been given a second chance at life and is determined to use it wisely, however readjusting and restarting her life are easy compared to the daunting task of filling Bloom's shoes, including taking leadership of the Winx Club as yet another threat looms.
1. Preface- Bloom's Wish

**The Looking Glass**

**Summary: There was only one way for Bloom to free Daphne, to take her place herself and forfeit her own life. Daphne has been given a second chance at life and is determined to use it wisely, however readjusting, restarting her life and finding herself prove to be a walk in the park when she if faced the daunting task of filling Bloom's shoes, including taking leadership of the Winx Club as yet another threat looms.**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I, the author, do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

**Authoress' Notes: I have no idea why I am doing so many Daphne-centric projects as well as season five centered stories as of late. But they say you should never question inspiration or your muse. Anyway "The Looking Glass" is based on an older fiction I had written a while ago (post season four and pre-season five) involving Bloom sacrificing herself to save the only person she had not- Daphne, that I had found in one of my many, many binders chucked full of plot bunnies, one-liners, characters and so on.**

* * *

_Preface- Bloom's Wish_

_How could today have gone from perfect, to this? _Bloom questioned as her feet hit the ocean floor. Her bright expressive eyes wide, palms sweating and heart racing as she took in the scene before her. Her sister, Daphne, the fairy who risked her life for her nearly twenty-years ago was laying life-less on the floor a few feet before Bloom- dying. Tritannus had done the unthinkable, he had _killed_ her. "Daphne," Bloom said softly as she began to cry, not as if anyone could tell as they were in the middle of the sea. For a moment the fire-y red-head's heart stopped, the images of Tritannus zapping her one last time flashed through her brain. Above and around her the five fellow Winx fairies where in full battle mode against Tritannus and Icy (Darcy and Stormy where nowhere to be seen). Bloom's inner voice told her to move, to join her friends in battle- to fight and seek revenge for her sister's death. But her body felt numb, even if she had no move Bloom didn't think her body could actually would as the shock will still so great.

Just as Bloom had through the day _had _been perfect and completely normal, that is except the scene before her now. She had woken up by Kiko's warm embrace; she had gone out with the girls for breakfast at their favorite café in Magix City, a chic little eatery with urban flair that made the best muffins in the realm, plus it reminded Bloom a great deal of the ones in New York City back on Earth. Afterward they had spend the day doing one of their favorite past-times, shopping. After shopping noon had arrived and the girls had been on their way to the White Horse to join the guys, Roy and Roxy for a cookout on the beach. That is until Daphne had contacted Bloom, in a concurred tone informed her of Tritannus' latest plot. Daphne had urged the Winx to come at once and stop him as she always had.

Needless to say Bloom alerted her friends at once of her sister's latest update; the six some forgone their original plans, transformed and traveled to the Infinite Ocean.

Leading them to this, Tritannus and Icy where one step closer to their goal and Bloom was perhaps minuets -at best- away from being an only-child again.

"No," She said. Bloom flicked her eyes, open and closed. _No._ She keep telling herself as her body began to glow a bright orange, the same color as the Dragon's Flame, within her body her own flame began to dance and swirl. "NO!" She scremed at the top of her lungs as a large Dragon coiled from her chest and directly towards the laughing and giddy duo. The blast was so bright the other fairies where forced to cover their eyes, such a pity though as the energy attack send both Tritannus and Icy flying feet away.

"Whoa, nice attack Bloom!" Cheered Aisha as the light diminished.

Bloom re-opened her eyes, her expression changed as she seen neither Tritannus nor Icy where in sight. "They are gone."

Stella made a face as her along with Flora came closer towards the astonished red-head, "Yeah Bloom, way to state the obvious."

Then it clicked everything that had happened. Bloom's eyes widened, "DAPHNE!" The fairy swam away from her friends and over towards her fallen sister.

"Urgh," a small groan surfaced.

"Daphne!" Bloom explained as she sat down beside her sister who's spirit laid down on the ocean floor on her side. "You're alive, thank Dragon! Everything is going to be fine Daf-"

"Bloom," Daphne cut in. "My dear sweet little sister, remember I love you so." Bloom's eyes widened, this wasn't going where she though. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was once more cut off. "I am afraid my time is near little one. When Tritannus ripped my Sirenix from me it weakened me, and now with his final blast I have such little energy left." The Winx's eyes swelled as tears where shed.

"No, don't say that. There has to be a way."

"No Bloom, there isn't. You have to let me go Bloom, the Magical Dimension needs you. Promise me you will stop him."

Musa sniffed, "This is so sad."

Bloom wrapped her arm around her sister, "But Daphne I still have my Sirenix wish. I can use it to save you."

"You will do no such thing," Daphne said, her voice going in and out. "You will need it."

Being who she was Bloom failed to listen to her sister's words of wisdom. She stood and extended her right hand and called for her Sirenix box, "Guardian of Sirenix, quick I need to use my wish on my sister. I wish for Daphne to return to her body, for her to be free of the Sirenix curse."

Bloom, eyes still closed, waited for something, anything for that matter, to happen. But when nothing did she opened her eyes to see her guardian floating there, looking distressed. "Why didn't anything happen?"

"I am afraid I can't grant you your wish Bloom."

"What? Why not?" Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

The guardian turned away from Bloom to over towards Daphne, "Your sister's magical energy is too low. It is too late to save her Bloom, I am sorry."

"No, there has to be some way to save her. Daphne has given her life for me not to mention guided me all of these years, I have to save her if it is that last thing I do. Please there must be something you can do." Bloom begged.

"Well there is one way-"

"Whatever it is I will do it."

"The only way to save one life is for another to give one up."

"What?" Stella yelped as she put her hands on her hips. "You mean to tell me that only way to save Daphne is for Bloom to give up _her _ life? What kind of deal is that?"

"Stella." Flora pressed softly. "Bloom think about what you are potentially doing."

Bloom lowered her head, it was truly the only way to save Daphne, and she had no choice. "I know girls, I love you all like sisters. But I can't let Daphne go, if it wasn't for me and my selfishness before things could have been different. I have to take responsibility for my actions, even if this is the price I must pay. This entire time I was too focused on Sky and my relationship, I didn't think once about Daphne's well-being. She was in danger and I did nothing, I have to right this wrong."

"Bloom stop!" Yelled Aisha and Stella as Musa commented about Bloom's insanity and good old Tecna reminded Bloom to think logically. But it wasn't like any of their attempts matter, Bloom's mind was made up and she wasn't about to change it now, time was ticking.

"Guardian of Sirenix, I wish to take my sister's place and for Daphne to live once more."


	2. One- Farewell, Bloom

_One- Farewell, Bloom_

Stella had always known that life was not fair or just, especially when she re-counted her parents' messy divorce. But this, this was indescribably worse. Much worse.

Bewildered by her best friend's actions, the blonde princess bit her lower lip painfully hard and squeezed her hands. As much as she wanted to look away and cover her eyes, she could not. It was at that moment time seemed to have stood still, and everything started to move in slow-motion. From beside her, Stella could faintly hear Flora and Aisha screaming their heads off, Musa was about ready to lunge forward and grab the Sirenix box from Bloom's hands but Tecna was holding her back. Everyone was trying to stop Bloom, everyone but her that was. Stella keep telling herself to move, to do something - _anything. _But her body refused to listen to her, and of all the times too. Bloom need her, and there stood Stella, still and stunted.

"Guardian of Sirenix, I wish to take my sister's place and for Daphne to live once more." Bloom's voice rang out. The small blue hued mythical being merely nodded her head. Before anyone could blink a shimmering light emerged from within Bloom's chest, as the bring light grew, Musa clasped to her knees and started crying- it was too late. One by one, each member of the club began to cave in and cry as Bloom's body glowed elevating her off the ocean's floor. Their anger with their friend's rash decision was on longer, in its place was sadness. From within the light a dragon formed, Bloom's inner dragon, coiled out from Bloom's chest and darted into Daphne's. As the lanky dragon's tail existed Bloom's body, Bloom glanced down at her body. Slowly an energy rushed over her feet causing them to become translucent, the only thing that made her legs standout was the light blue hue that outlined them. Slowly the energy grew and overtook her entire body, as the light made its way up her chest, Bloom turned to face her friends for the final time. "Don't cry girls. I will be alright."

"But, Bloom-" Flora started.

"I don't have much time left, promise me no matter what you will all stick together and be the Winx Club and you will help Daphne."

"But we aren't the Winx Club without you!"

Bloom looked down at her body, she hadn't much time left. "Yes, you are. The Magical Dimension needs the Winx, even if I am no longer."

"Alright," Tecna nodded as she whipped away a few tears.

Bloom nodded and smiled, "I love you all. Stop Tritannus." And with that the energy over-took her body and all that stood in Bloom's place was a ghostly frame of what was once Bloom. With a final smile, she vanished. Bloom was no longer.


	3. Two- Five Broken Souls

_Two- Five Broken Souls_

A blur.

That's what everything after Bloom's final farewell was, a blur.

Even if her life counted on it Stella couldn't account for what happened between then and this very moment. The normally bubby, cheerful and often childish Stella was left feeling empty inside; cold, disconnected, even bitter. What happened wasn't fair, it wasn't right. She started to think, but before she could elaborate she lost her train of thought. By chance she looked down to see she was no longer in her Sirenix form, but in her sailor attire and setting in a lounge chair.

Stella had no idea how she had gotten back aboard on the Odyssey Explore. Nor any memory of who the sleeping blonde to her right was. But a hutch told her it was Daphne.

_Daphne._ Stella thought, the name felt like acid as it ran through her mind. Stella made a face at the sleeping girl who took away her best friend, her sister. Sub-consciously her hand made itself into a fist. Anger building up inside of Stella. Her mind flashed back to who know how long ago, when she first seen the ghost of her friend. It took every ounce of self-control Stella had not to scream to the Great Dragon itself, demanding to know why this tragedy had taken place.

But no childish act of the sorts would do any good.

Bloom was gone.

Thus marked another person gone from Stella's life.

Stella drew her knees up to her chest, as she rested her head on the top of her knees she gazed out to the ocean. It was such a pretty sight; the calm blue water, the golden sun shimmering down, not a cloud in sight. As the soft breezed danced across her face and rushed through her hair, Stella bit her lower-lip in vain of not crying.

_I wish Brandon was here…_She thought somewhat miserably.

* * *

Flora slowly reached to retrieve a tiny cloth form inside a small pale of water, somehow the task of watching over the exhausted Daphne had fallen into Flora's lap. After removing access moisture, Flora slowly placed the soft, cool cotton on Daphne's forehead. As she did so Flora couldn't help but to notice how much Daphne resembled her sister…Or rather, how much Bloom looked like Daphne…

_Bloom. _Flora crossed her legs as she watched Daphne rest, her eyes fluttered shut as recount found memories of her late friend. A smile formed on Flora's face as she remembered all the good times… But it faded as fast as it had appeared, for alas all there was left of Bloom was memories.

Ones Flora knew she would cherish as much as the memories she carried with her of her late parents.

"_Don't be sad, celebrate their legacy. And smile, because it all happened and you will always remember."_

Slowly, Flora cried. Silently promising herself she would never forget Bloom, just as she hadn't forgotten her parents.

"Flora," a voice pulled Flora from her thoughts and to reality.

Flora turned to see a red-faced Musa. "Musa, are you alright?"

There was a long pause before Musa responded, "Alright, I guess."

Flora looked down, "It brings a lot of painful memories back doesn't it?"

Musa nodded as she sat down, tears still falling off her cheeks, "Yes. It really does." Musa's voice grew strong, "I-I-"She muttered before breaking down, Musa's hands feel to her face.

"Oh Musa," Flora said softly as she hugged her friend, "I know how you feel. We will get thought this, all us. We have to."

* * *

"_Urgh," _Aisha nearly yelled as she paced back and forth. Her hands where not only balled up into fists, but they were also casting off a light green glowing hue. "This is all my fault! If I had stopped Tritannus when I had the chance, he wouldn't have nearly killed Daphne and Bloom would still be with us. Why wasn't I able to stop him before things became this extreme?!" Frustrated, Aisha raked a hand though her hair and placed her other on her hip allowing her sharp fingernails to dig into her skin.

"Aisha," Tecna began slowly, her eyes still transfixed on the water before her. "You can't blame yourself."

Aisha stopped in her tracks, "Really Tec, how can I _not_ blame myself? This is not only my insane cousin's' handiwork, but also-"

"But nothing. You aren't responsible for anyone's actions but your own."

Aisha lowered her voice, "I am the guardian fairy as well as princess of Andros, if I couldn't even keep my friends safe how I can protect my world, my people?" She paused, "I feel like this is my fault."

Tecna slowly turned her head, "It isn't Aisha, I understand you feel bad about what happened to Bloom-"

Yet again Tecna was cut off, "Feel bad? Try horrid."

Tecna sigh and shock her head, "Again it isn't your fault. But if you keep stressing yourself out like this you will give yourself an ulcer."

Aisha sigh, which lead to cry. "I know. But how can I look Sky, hell, her parents in the eye after what happened? How can we keep going on without her? Bloom was our glue."

"I don't know what to tell you Aisha, I really don't."


	4. Three- Everything Was Black

Three- Everything Was Black

Going from being un-dead to alive was hell. And this was coming from someone who had already basically died once. After living nearly twenty-years without the ability to actually feel the new sensation was overwhelming. And one Daphne wished she was unable to have. Every inch of her body ached. Sharp shooting pains darted thought seemingly every part of her body; head, hips, back, feet…oh the feet… Never had she experienced this much pain, it was all she could think of, that and why she was in so much pain. …Wait, body?!

Her memory was fuzzy at best, all she could see was Bloom's tear-filled face before her eyes fluttered closed. After that everything when black and remained black since.

Was she dead? Was this limbo?

Daphne's mind wondered where she was…

* * *

Faragonda stood in her office, overlooking the court-yard, her eyes looked on the front gate. _Where is Bloom and the girls? It's not like them to be gone for this long. Did something happen? _The elder fairy's mind raced as she wrapped her arms around herself. She knew the Winx where more than capable of whatever tasks destiny placed before them; they have proven that time and time again, yet she found herself nervous as always. After watching the six girls she had grown to consider her own daughters over the past five years face darkness after darkness she had grown use to the overwhelming feeling of worry. And this time was no different than any other.

Tritannus may have not been the biggest threat that the magical world, nor the Winx, had faced. But he was still dangerous, and powerful. Faragonda knew as long as both Bloom and Aisha had loved ones in his grasps and under his control, the two fairies would be putty in Tritannus' hands. Selflessness, one of the most important characteristic for a fairy. One that all six of the Winx had, perhaps this would be their biggest down-fall…

Before Faragonda could pounder some more, her office door swung open, prompting her to spin around on her heels. "Griselda," Faragonda said.

Griselda's left hand was pressed against the door, the other on her chest. As the short haired brunette panted rapidly in vain attempts to catch her breath she looked up at her friend. It didn't even take one word for Faragonda to know that there was something wrong, something _seriously _wrong.

"Griselda-"Faragonda started.

"The," Griselda began, cutting Faragonda off. "Winx. Something happened to one of them, they need medical aid."

Faragonda's eyes widened. "What happened?" She automatically demanded, fear rushing though her veins. Without hesitation she darted out of her office towards the nurse's office with Griselda on her tail.

Griselda shock her head, "Flora didn't say, all she said was someone needed serious medical aid, and fast. She sounded panicked."

"I knew something was going to go wrong..."


End file.
